


take it and run

by blastellanos



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/pseuds/blastellanos
Summary: -Send me a "Come back" and I'll write a drabble about character asking the other to return (they parted after a fight, the other has been missing for a while, etc)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesaddestboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/gifts).



It doesn’t have the same feeling as sticking grimy coins in a payphone and hiding in the doors in the booth– or at least the feeling that they tried to evoke in movies. Kris has never seen a phone booth let alone been inside of one. But there’s that same alone under the streetlight feeling at least and he swipes his phone unlocked and checks the message that’s been buzzing in his pocket. Could have been hours or days or months- he’s out of it. 

He knows who it’s from even before he opens the message. Same variation of the same message he’s gotten twenty times since he left. Off to find himself in the wake of everything that had happened.  
  
_please come home.  
_

It might as well be copied and pasted, just the same words filling up the screen, black letters blurring out in to indecipherable dots as his eyes burn and feel a little damp. He wants to reply that he can– he will.

But he won’t. Not now. Not like how it was before. Not like how _they_ were before. 

The phone buzzes in his hand, another message– surprising from the same number. Rizz popping up in ‘From Field’. 

_please.  
_

Kris closes the message without replying and slips his phone back in his pocket.


End file.
